Captain Konoha and Hino
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Naruto and Hinata were involved in a project that turned them into the greatest heroes in the Elemental countries. 10/11/20 re-edit.


**Chapter 1**

(_Chunin exams prelims Hinata vs Neji_)

Neji was about to kill Hinata with a Juken strike on her heart. When all of a sudden, a strong hand grabbed his wrist. "I wouldn't try it 'son'." The owner said, everyone just gasped at who just showed up.

Neji scoffed, "even Jounin are trying to protect…" That was when he came into view. He was in a blue bodysuit with red and white trim, black boots, red gloves, a blue helmet/ cowl with Konoha's leaf on the forehead, and Fire Country's symbol on his chest. He had whisker marks on his face and blue eyes. He was armed with a red, white, and blue shield with Fire Country's symbol in the middle, and a huge hammer was on his right hip.

Everybody was in shock, it was Captain Konoha. "What's this about 'Fate'?" He said, "I don't believe in it." Sarutobi was in shock, Orochimaru (_undercover_) was pissed, his 'failed' experiment was alive! The advisors were nervous how did he survive? "Besides, she was holding back." The others were in shock, Hinata was holding back?

Just then they heard her sigh, "thanks Naruto-Kun." She said sarcastically, just then the clothes she was in started to burn off and the genjutsu dropped. She was now in a blue and red bodysuit with gold trim, red boots, gloves, and a sash tied around her waist. She also had a golden leaf on her chest. Her hair started to have gold streaks in it and she rose and floated behind him. She looked like a vengeful goddess over Naruto's left shoulder.

Everyone was in stunned silence, what was going on? Who was this guy? What happened to Hinata? Naruto had let Neji go and the hammer flew into his hand. His eyes started to glow electric blue and lightening started to surround him as he twirled the hammer lazily. His shield was on his arm, "who are you two?" Neji asked those that knew just sighed.

They thought he was a prodigy, guess that meant he didn't need to know the history of Konoha. "You don't know Captain Konoha and Captain Hino?" Said Asuma, even Kurenai was in shock. The girl she saw as a daughter, was Captain Hino? That's when everyone gasped.

"Naruto," said the Third. He looked over his shoulder, indicating that he was listening. "I need to see you and Hinata after the prelims."

"Yes sir," he said. Hinata landed, wrapped her arms around Naruto who turned in her embrace. "It's been a long time, huh?" She slapped him, "okay. I deserved that one," then she kissed him passionately.

"No, you deserved that." She said, then hugged him. They went back up and out of the battle zone. Sakura was asking about them.

"Who are Captains Konoha and Hino?" She said.

"Don't you learn anything 'Forehead'?" Asked Ino, "Captain Konoha was the so-called 'failed' experiment of Orochimaru. He wanted the power to become Hokage, Naruto was a 'volunteer' being the Fourth's son. So he was kidnapped and turned thinking he was going to go against the village with Kyubbi in him."

"He's got the Kyubbi in him?"

"Duh, but he's one of the greatest heroes to have ever come out of Fire country."

"And Hinata?"

"I don't know." Just then Anko had come up to them.

"Hinata went through it as 'punishment' by that Asshole father and elders of hers." She said, "all because she has a heart and be like her mother."

"But, she's the weakest of us all!" Said Sakura. Somehow, Hinata had heard her and went over to her.

"Better than you bitch!" She said, rushing over to her to beat her skull in. Naruto was holding her back.

"Calm down Hina-chan." He said, "besides you punch her once she explodes." Sakura got mad and went to hit him.

"YOU BAKA!" She said as she leaped right at him and he plucked her out of the air and slammed her into the wall. Holding her there.

"All yours Hina-chan," he said she gave off an evil grin. Sakura just gulped, Hinata drew back her arm and gave her a straight punch to her non-existent chest. "You were saying, 'Flatty'?"

"How can you do this?" Said Kakashi.

"Do what, 'Inu'? Discipline your student for running her mouth? You know my father and I taught you everything you know; from the Chidori, my father taught you to the 'turning your back on your friends makes you scum', which are the true words for that lesson, I taught you. Son of the White Fang my Ass!" Sasuke saw this and wanted Naruto to teach him.

"You would be a better sensei than Hakate." He said, "Teach me!"

"And if I don't? Besides what's in it for me?"

"The honor of training an Uchiha." Naruto scoffed.

"Honor? Uchiha? Yeah, right. Got something else?" Sasuke got mad and went to attack him but Naruto threw his shield at him and knocked him back with it.

* * *

(_Sarutobi's office_)

Naruto and Hinata were standing in Sarutobi's office in front of his desk. "You wanted to see us, sir?" Naruto asked.

"Welcome home, my boy." He said Hinata kissed Naruto on the cheek.

"It's good to finally be back Ji-Kun."

"Kushina is out of her coma and back to her old self."

"Mom's alive?" Naruto was shocked, "I was told she died giving birth to me."

"You were lied to." Sarutobi pressed a button on his desk and in walked a beautiful redhead woman and she saw Naruto.

"Naruto!" She said and grabbed him in a tight hug. He hugged her back, she pulled back to look at her boy. "You have gotten so handsome." Naruto blushed, she kissed him on the forehead. They sat down and Naruto told his story about where he went and how the council had tried to kill him. Forgetting the fact that he would be the one to protect the village and if he was gone Konoha would have been a sinkhole. "They do forget that."

"But what pisses me off is that Jinnchuriki gets treated like shit and when the village is under attack they want them to protect them." He said.

"I agree with you Naruto-Kun," said Hinata.

"It's because they think we're dogs." Said Kushina.

"But Mom, even the most loyal dog will bite back if it's constantly kicked." (_**Preach Naruto!**_)

"He has a point," said Sarutobi. "It's about time they should remember that."

TBC


End file.
